The Grand Militant Empire of Moscow
Overview: The Grand Militant Empire of Moscow is a nation located in Northwestern Tibline. It's the remnents of the Moscow of the old world, a small town escaping through a portal during the apocalypse. With towns such as New Moscow, Petrograd, Novgorod, and Omsk, this new empire is growing quickly enough. Technology: Military: Barbarians 4 Armies 5 Navies Master-crafted Weapons Master-crafted Armor Simple Ships Relgion: The religion of Moscow is Orthodox Christianity. Every Citizen is fanatically loyal to Moscow and its emperor. Economy Moscow: 400 Novgorod: 200 Petrograd: 200 Omsk: 200 Kazan: 200 Ufa: 200 Vodkaville: 100 Novokuznetsk: 100 Yekaterinburg: 200 Makhachkala: 100 Trade Routes: 350 Military: -1100 Total: 1150 Current: 1500 Old World History The history of Moscow starts a little after the other countries of Europe. Starting with the city of Moscow and some surrounding regions, Moscow faced with a quickly growing Crimean Emprie and an already large Finland. The first king of Moscow then declared that its people were to procreate quickly and expand even quicker. Soon enough, Moscow became the most populous, the biggest in land mass, and the most powerful. After a little infiltration encounter by Europa, Moscow entered the Northern Alliance (Now defunct). Moscow also saved Afrika, a small nation with little power, against the raging Khanate. Afrika became a protectorate and close friend of the Winter Empire. Soon afterwards, a grand amount of empires began to form through out the planet. One in particular, the Dominion of Yor, rose directly North of Moscow's American colonies. After some "miscommunication" involving some Yorian missionaries, Moscow declared war and subsequently conquered the Dominion. This sparked the Cascadian Summit, which lead to the creation of the Alliance of Nations. Appauled by what was seen as "a threat against the strong by a corrupt alliance", A new deal was struck, the Madrid Pact, was formed by Moscow, Spain, Europa, the Cabal, and Afrika. Tensions were high during the aftermath of the creation of these two alliances, but when Afrika accidentally summoned a horde of daemons, the world united to fight them. A small battallion of Muscovite soldiers entered the portal right before it was blown apart, their status is uknown. New World History Then, it happened. Daemons from the Old Ones poured into the world without end, countries fell and many were trying to escape. Moscow wasn't ready for such an event and looked to be doomed. But in when the future looked grim, and small portal opened outside of a small town in the Muscovite Empire. Out walked a figure, obviously human and Muscovy, wearing a mixture of old military gear (some hundred years old) and medieval armor. This man rallied the panicked city, guiding them into the portal and through the underworld itself. Eventually, another portal was found. This portal led to the northern tip of the continent Tibline in a whole new world. It was there, that the Muscovites rebuilt. And it was there that they discovered the remnents of Belka. The hated traitors of humanity, those who destoyed everyone for their own gain. Moscow was furious, especially at how Belka attempted to ally themselves with the Winter Empire. Category:Nation Category:Empire Builder 1 Category:Empire Builder 2